


Eternal, Like The Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Bad Art, Bad fanart, Crossover, Foe Yay, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Outer Space, The Mayor/The Doctor (implied), Timey-Wimey, frenemies on the astral plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris Johnson is a rouge Time Lord called the Mayor. Implied Mayor/Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal, Like The Stars

[](http://imgur.com/x8zIqsQ)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eternal, Like the Stars - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332529) by Anonymous 




End file.
